


Homework Help

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Summoning, F/M, mrshalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel picks up a funny amulet at a garage sale that accidentally summons a demon from Hell to do his bidding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Help

**Author's Note:**

> Writting for the multishippingrocks Halloween event. The prompt was 'something wicked this way comes'.

Castiel sighed and slumped down against his desk, pushing his Latin homework away. Cool, fall air rolled in through his open window, bringing with it the sounds of children running around outside and his neighbors cheerfully calling to one another. It was a beautiful day outside. The leaves were beginning to turn and the temperature was perfect, cold enough for a sweater but not yet cold enough where he had to wear a heavy jacket outside. 

And he was stuck here, doing homework. 

He lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!”

His sister, Anna, stepped into his room and smiled at him. Her copper hair was pulled back into a sensible braid, and she was wearing one of the ugliest sweaters that he’d ever seen. It was a mixture of ugly greens, puke yellows, and bright oranges, with pumpkins stitched onto the front. 

“Guess what I got at the Anderson’s garage sale?” she asked in a singsong voice. “Cute, right?”

“That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my entire life,” he answered honestly. “The Anderson’s are having a garage sale?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Cas, you’ve been locked up here with your homework for so long that you’ve forgotten everything else. Everyone’s having a garage sale today. Mom sent me up here to get you to help her haul some things down from the attic.”

Castiel winced. “The townwide garage sale is today?”

“That’s what I just said. Get your butt downstairs. You need a break, anyway. Hey, I saw the Tavers’ had some weird shit in one of their boxes. Just your speed. I’ll watch our sale if you wanna take a look down there.”

“What sort of weird stuff?” 

“Some old books, some weird old jewelry. That sort of thing. Gabriel almost got this cool-looking knife, but mom made him leave it.”

“Castiel, get down here _now!”_ Naomi screeched from somewhere in the house. Hearing his mother, Castiel sighed and pushed himself away from his desk. 

“A break would be nice,” he admitted. “Wait, what are we selling?”

“Baby clothes,” Anna said dryly. “Mom seems to think that, if we get rid of them, she won’t have another one.”

Castiel snorted. His mother, Naomi, had been saying that for years. Yet, every time she got rid of the baby clothes from her last child, she found herself pregnant again. His father, Chuck, apparently had super sperm that could beat condoms and any form of birth control his wife tried. But now that their youngest sibling, Samandriel, was old enough to be walking and talking, Castiel sincerely hoped that there wouldn’t be anymore children. He already had to share his small bedroom with his brother, Gabriel, and Anna was sharing with his twin, Hael, and their youngest sister, Hannah. 

Luckily, their two eldest brothers, Luc and Michael, had moved out long ago, which meant that Castiel was only trapped with Gabriel. 

“Castiel, I _said now!”_ Naomi screeched again. Castiel winced and headed for the door. 

“When do you think dad’ll get a vasectomy or mom’ll get her tubes tied?” Castiel asked Anna as they headed down the stairs. Anna shook her head, nearly whipping him in the face with her braid. 

“Two or three more,” she predicted when she saw Naomi standing in the living room, angrily tapping her foot. 

.

The Tavers house had the best garage sale Castiel had ever seen. Old Lady Tavers had apparently never approved of her husband’s collection of odds and ends, and now that Old Man Tavers had been dead for almost a year, she was finally trying to get rid of all of it. It was a treasure trove of old books on subjects that Castiel’s mother would never approve of, such as demonology and witchcraft, and had a collection of ornamental knives that would no doubt fetch better profits on some auction site. But Old Lady Tavers didn’t seem to care. She just wanted it gone, she said. 

So Castiel bought all the books that he could carry, the pretty knife that Gabriel had wanted, and a few pieces of jewelry that he thought he could give to his sisters or mother for Christmas. They were big, heavy things, probably designed for men, and so tarnished that he couldn’t read the words on some of them. But he figured he could clean them up and they would look pretty enough. Anna never said no to costume jewelry. 

He was polishing one of the pieces that night while Gabriel was out with his friends. The ribbon that the pendant dangled from was frayed and clearly very old, so old that Castiel was surprised it didn’t crumble under his touch, and the pendant itself was so grimy that Castiel wasn’t sure he could ever get it clean. Still, he rubbed at it with a mixture of water and vinegar, anyway, hoping that it wouldn’t damage the cheap metal. 

But, even if it did, he’d only paid ten dollars for it. 

The polish seemed to work, and the color of the pendant shone through. It turned out to be coppery, and when he squinted Castiel swore he could see writing on it. Another few minutes of polishing revealed that the writing was in Latin. 

Castiel groaned. Of course it was Latin. The only class that he wasn’t doing particularly well in. Anna assured him that a B minus wasn’t a horrible grade, but in Castiel’s opinion, anything below an A was unacceptable if he wanted to get into a good school. 

He finished polishing the pendant and held it up to the light. It was shaped like a sun, with sharp-looking edges, and the inscription on the back was tiny. He fingered the edge, cursing when it caught on is finger and cut it, smearing blood on the metal. He stuck the digit into his mouth and sucked on it. 

_“Egredietur antiqua?”_ he read aloud, not sure if he was pronouncing it right. “What the heck does that mean?”

The room grew almost burning hot in response to his words, and Castiel could hear wind blowing violently outside, rattling the tree outside his window and sending the braches slamming against the house. He turned in his chair and jumped to his feet, eyes darting around his neatly-organized bedroom. 

The smell of rotten eggs and cooking meat came to his nostrils, and a swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the room. It was taller than him, and four times as wide, and it easily filled the space between Gabriel’s bed and his own. It was a dark, ugly gray, shot through with threads of dark purple and burnt orange. The sound of thunder rumbled through the room, and he saw blue streaks of lightening flash in the vortex.

Castiel flatted himself against the desk in fear.

“Foolish mortal!” a voice boomed from the vortex. It sounded like everyone he had ever known, all of their voices blending together into a warped, demonic growl. “Who dares to summon me? I shall hook my claws into your soul and pull you into the deepest corner of Hell!”

Castiel swallowed hard and began to shake. He groped around on his desk for a weapon, but there was none. He managed to curl his fingers around the pendant he’d been polishing before his knees gave out and he sank to the floor, whimpering. A shadow began to slide out of the vortex, taking the shape of a human.

“Name yourself!” it demanded.

Castiel swallowed again and held out the amulet in front of him, hoping that the creature would cut itself on its sharp edges. It dug into his fingers, forcing more of his blood to come forward and drip onto the metal. “Castiel.”

Suddenly, all of the noise stopped and the strange smells dissipated. The vortex blinked out of existence, and in the shadowy creature’s place stood a young girl. She looked like she was barely older than him, maybe a senior or a junior, and was dressed the weather in jeans, boots, and a dark jacket over her purple top. Her hair was long, her face pleasantly round, and her body looked soft and warm.

Only her eyes marked her as something other than human. They were black as pitch, and they were completely focused on the pendant in his hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped her foot. “Oh, goddamnit.”

Castiel blinked at her and lowered the pendant.  Her voice was soft and feminine, completely different from the horrible, growling noise that had come from the strange vortex. She stomped again and dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged on his rug, her lips set in a pout.

“Okay, kid, what do you want?” she asked.

“Excuse me?”

She pointed to him. “You summoned me, and you got me, so what do you want? I’d like to go home at some point today.”

Castiel slowly stood up. “I’m not following.”

The girl pointed to the pendant in his hand. “You summoned me using your blood, and you’re holding that, which means that you’re the one who gets to control me. For now.”

Castiel sagged into his chair. “I’m still not following.”

The girl blinked at him and frowned. “Seriously? You have no idea what you did?”

“No. I thought it was just a necklace. I got it at a garage sale.”

She laughed, her voice high and thin. The blackness faded from her eyes until they looked purely human. They were a soft brown that reminded him of cookies.

“You seem like a nice kid, so I’ll give you the benefit of explaining. That amulet binds me to you for a short time. I’m bound to do your bidding for one cycle of the moon. After that, you have to replenish the blood bond. If you don’t, I’m free to go on my merry way,” she explained.

“So, I can ask you to do anything? Like a genie?”

She nodded. “But with less rules. I can kill people and set stuff on fire, grant you money or women or power, or whatever. The only thing I can’t do is bring people back to life.”

Castiel glanced down at his desk. His Latin homework was still undone, and incomprehensible to him.

“Can you help me with my homework?” he asked. The demon raised her eyebrows at him, but stood and walked over to the desk all the same.

“Seriously? You want homework help? I’ve been alive for millions of years. I’ve served some of the most bloodthirsty people in history. You want to reduce to me a glorified tutor?”

“Please. I’m having trouble figuring it out.”

The demon sighed and sat down in the air, feet tucked into the rungs of an invisible stool, and pulled the papers closer. “Alright. Fine. Let’s see what we got.”

“I’m Castiel Milton, by the way,” he introduced himself, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She took his hand and shook it. “Meg, demon straight from the bowels of Hell.”

Castiel turned his attention back to his homework. If she really was as old as she claimed, she could be a great help with his History homework as well, and probably linguistics.

It was going to be a good school year.


End file.
